Adolf Hitler (New Earth)
, Paula Hitler (sister), Eva Braun (wife), Adolf Hitler Clone (clone) | Alignment = Bad | Universe = Earth-Two; Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = Berlin, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9 | Weight = 175 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Austrian, German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former Chancellor of Germany; Former leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party; Former soldier | Education = | Quotation = You see...The master race shall always triumph...! | Speaker = Adolf Hitler | QuoteSource = Unknown Soldier Vol 1 268 | PlaceOfBirth = Braunau am Inn, Austria | PlaceOfDeath = Berlin, Germany | Creators = | First = Green Lantern #3 | Death = Unknown Soldier #268 | HistoryText = Adolf Hitler was the leader of the Nazi Party and dictator of Nazi Germany. Driven by his fierce German nationalism and racially motivated ideology, he was responsible for leading the outbreak of World War II in Europe and the genocide of millions of innocent lives, whom Hitler deemed racially inferior, known as The Holocaust. Arcane During World War I, a young Hitler, still a corporal in the German Army, along with Josef Stalin and a young Asian man, visited Anton Arcane during his early experiments in re-animating the dead. Still later, Anton Arcane claimed to have manipulated Hitler into inciting World War II as a means of acquiring corpses to experiment upon. Spear of Destiny In 1940, Hitler acquired the powerful mystical artifact known as the Spear of Destiny. He used it to try to kill Green Lantern (Alan Scott) and the Flash (Jay Garrick). The attempt was unsuccessful due to the timely intervention of the Spectre. In 1941, Hitler allied himself with the Dragon King, creating a mystic barrier around German and Japanese territories. This barrier successfully protected them from the intervention of both magic-based superheroes and superheros with particular vulnerability to magic. Death kills Hitler.]] There are at least three versions to Hitler's final fate. 1). Near the end of the war, Hitler attempted to use the Spear of Destiny to link the fate of the Nordic gods' Ragnarok to that of the universe, and died as a consequence of the ritual. Immediately following the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the mystical power of the Spectre, who was lying dormant following his battle with the Anti-Monitor, was tapped into by the Spear in 1945 as Hitler cast the spell, and the universe was destroyed through time as the Nordic gods lost Ragnarok. Dr. Fate transported members of the Justice Society of that present time to Asgard of 1945 to change the course of Ragnarok to keep the universe from being destroyed. As a result of the change, Hitler's plans were defeated. 2). During the Battle of Berlin, the Unknown Soldier was sent on a mission to stop a Nazi super-weapon, vampiric octopuses called "Nosferatu". On April 29, 1945, he infiltrated Hitler's bunker, killing him and assuming the dictator's identity in order to call off the weapon's deployment. He then made Hitler's death look like a suicide. 3). Before Berlin was blockaded by the Allies, a freighter ship called La Paloma was served to extradite Nazi generals to South America. Among its passengers was allegedly Adolf Hitler, whose body was kept in a stasis chamber. The ship was intercepted by Minute-Man, Spy Smasher and Bulletman, but Captain Nazi retrieved the chamber and placed it outside of Miami, Florida where its content lay dormant for decades. Sometime after Captain Nazi awoke from suspended animation, he attempted to find the stasis chamber and revive Hitler. When Captain Nazi opened the chamber, only a skeleton dressed in a Nazi uniform spilled out—the chamber's life support system had apparently malfunctioned in the interim. He was horrified to find that his beloved Führer was dead before being arrested by the Marvel Family. Captain Marvel talked about bringing the corpse to experts and determine if those remains were authentic, but the answer remains unknown. Clone Hitler was cloned in modern times by a scientist working for Baron Bedlam. But the clone committed suicide after becoming deeply horrified from learning about the crimes that his "father" has done. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Hitler seduced millions of people in his domination plans. * : Adolf Hitler was an amateur occultist who possessed a small degree of mystical prowess and intuition. * : Hitler was an expert political strategist and tactician. * : He was also schooled in the fields of writing and painting. While serving time in prison in 1925, Hitler wrote a best selling autobiography entitled Mein Kampf (English translation: My Struggle or My Fight). * | Strength = At the height of his career, Hitler possessed the strength of a middle-aged man who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Spear of Destiny * Luger P08 pistol | Notes = * * In the Pre-Crisis Multiverse, Earth-Two, Earth-One, Earth-S, Earth-X and Earth-4 each had a separate and distinct Hitler. On the Post-Crisis New Earth, those characters were combined into one being. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = * Adventures in the Rifle Brigade (Volume 1) * All-American Men of War * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Blackhawk (Volume 1) * G.I. Combat * Our Army at War * Sgt. Rock (Volume 1) * Star-Spangled Comics * Star-Spangled War Stories * Unknown Soldier (Volume 1) * Weird War Tales (Volume 1) * Young All-Stars * The Last Days of the Justice Society Special | Wikipedia = Adolf Hitler | Links = * Hitler at DCU Guide * }} Category:Monster Society of Evil members Category:Soldiers Category:Nazis Category:Vegetarians